


Who's stronger, Loki or Doctor Strange?

by startrekfan



Series: Doctor Strange Metas [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfan/pseuds/startrekfan
Summary: Character analysis based on canon facts and headcanons.





	Who's stronger, Loki or Doctor Strange?

Doctor Strange. He already defeated Loki so many times in the comics. In the MCU, he sounds even stronger than Loki. The only advantage Loki has is speed, however, Stephen’s speed when he’s in astral form is as fast as the speed of thought, so in astral form, Stephen is SO faster than Loki.  
Also, Stephen is more intelligent. According to some fights in the comics, Stephen is said to have a greater power as well.  
Of course, it’s POSSIBLE for Loki to defeat Stephen, depending of the circumstances, but even so, I personally think Stephen is stronger. We also saw how Doctor Strange stopped Loki without worries and that can be explained. Many say Loki is older and more experienced, but Strange has the time stone, meaning he could have used it to train for years. We also have to consider the time Strange spent fighting Dormammu and getting stronger. He was killed over 2000 times according to the producers and during that period, he got stronger. A lot stronger.

 

[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.superherodb.com%2Fversus%2F%3Fcid_1%3D55%26cid_2%3D928%26cid_3%3D&t=MGYyNDAyZTY4NTg2Y2EwOGQ2YjlmYzFlMjM4NDM2ZWU1Y2RlNzNjMixGM1h3V01hMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AffQ-DeYXAwccaZIVEZLHJw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdoctorstrangeaskblog.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167053304562%2Fmun-in-your-opinion-whos-stronger-dr-strange-or&m=0)


End file.
